Roof vent pipes typically are sealed by flashing around the pipe where the pipe passes through the roofing material. Over time, the flashing can deteriorate and water may begin to leak in to the roof at that point. Replacing the flashing typically involves removing the old flashing and replacing it with new flashing. To do that, at least some of the roofing shingles must be removed. Those shingles tear and must be replaced. Perfect matches for the old shingles may not be available, and the cost to replace the shingles and associated flashing is in the hundreds of dollars.
To solve that problem, one option is to install a system that uses replaceable collars that fit around the vent pipe. When the old collar deteriorates, a new collar is placed over the vent pipe and pushed down over the old collar. The collars simply stack up as they are replaced, and provide a reasonable seal around the pipe. Unfortunately, to the extent the collar does not lock into sound roof flashing, leakage may continue to occur at the base of the collar if it is not glued or otherwise secured firmly in place.
A need therefore exists for a device and method for replacing deteriorated roof flashing around a vent pipe. The present invention addresses that need.